


The Spymaster and His Lady: A Wicked Tale of Lavishness and Deceit.

by mizmarymack



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmarymack/pseuds/mizmarymack
Summary: Against his better judgement, Major Benjamin Tallmadge, Head of Security for the Continental Army recruits General Washington's daughter hoping to obtain evidence against Benedict Arnold using her contacts in high society to bring down Arnold once and for all. Tallmadge works carefully with his new asset teaching her espionage tactics, as she navigates through the politics of war. They must work closely and carefully lest they find themselves caught in their own web.  *this story is part of a series. new chapters posted every few days.*
Kudos: 2





	The Spymaster and His Lady: A Wicked Tale of Lavishness and Deceit.

I was missing something. What was I missing? What is the last thing I remember before that hard strike to my head… 

midday sweating stupified scrambling inside the gilded carriage hickory wheels jostling furiously hooves powerful along the path towards camp Judas General Arnold’s letters treason defection evidence betrayal along the inside binding of my corset the duplicity upon my ribs...

I call through the window the driver must push the horses faster please please ride faster it’s urgent and a matter of the utmost importance. 

I must see Ben: a Major in the Continental Army, the Head of Security who covers special details for General George Wasington. An enigma donning a uniform of gold and blue; with the bluest eyes…

the carriage comes to a halt outside an exchange of words muddled then gun fire. 

but i don’t remember what happens next…

If I was meant to be made dead, I’d be dead now. Right? I’m alive, and that’s good. Then I think maybe it’s not so good: at least if I was dead the worst would be over. I know I’ve lost time. Has enough of it passed for anyone to realize I’m cross-stitching with my mother, or visiting Peggy at Kennedy Manor. 

“Ah. Ms. Washington. You’re awake,” he’s standing by the hearth in plain clothes, and a pot hangs over the fire. Supper hopefully. The sun is falling. The fire casts sharp shadows around the room at sunset but doesn’t fail to illuminate the sinister scar along the length of his face, or his victorious smile.

“I was starting to worry I’d knocked you too hard. Thought I’d have to explain to my superiors that I accidentally killed the daughter of the enemy Commander. Can you imagine how horrible that’d be?”

If he wanted me dead, he’d have killed me by now.

“I imagine it’d be very troublesome for you, Mr. ?”

“Lieutenant James Gamble of the Royal Army at your service, Ma’am. I work special details for Major John Andre, ” he tips his head. 

Manners. And currently the closest thing to civilization as can be determined by observing the window opposite from me. The trees move freely outside of this humble wooden lodge. Far from any road. Probably. The forest largely untouched by man. Rustling and nothing but the heckling of birds to accompany it. 

“Very troublesome indeed. We’re stopped at a safehouse for the time being while the horses are resting but my orders are to bring you back to Mr. Andre in New York. I am under strict orders not to kill you.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

“And you may have noticed that I’ve not tied you up. Strange I know, considering you’ll be traveling with me against your will.”

I noticed. And I notice that I’d been placed on the bed, as opposed to a bedroll on the floor by the hearth. Or a chair. It’s no coincidence. Beds mean rest. Comfort. Safety. Sex. Both consensual and non. Mindgames. He’s testing me. Sizing me up. He underestimates me, but that would be his mistake because I have no intention of meeting Mr. Andre in New York. I must see Ben.

“I applaud you on your way with words, Lt. Gamble. You make kidnapping sound like a pleasant visit to the country.”

“Thank you for noticing, Ma’am,” he pours something, filling two tin cups, “I was hoping to maintain a sense of civility between you and I. It’s my wish to not harm a beautiful and proper young lady such as yourself.” 

He walks over with one cup carefully, like one would to an easily spooked horse with every step predetermined, premeditated, calculated; and places it gently on the table near myself, “If we can avoid any hostilities I’d consider it a show of restraint on my part. I’m ashamed to say that restraint, morality, and civility are not things I’m particularly known for as I’m sure you’re friend, Major Tallmadge, is personally aware along with his departed friend Mr. Sackett.”

I know a threat when I hear one, “It would be my wish as well. I rather prefer the physical condition I’m currently in. Minus the head trauma,” I allow a demure smile develop as I sip cautiously. Ale. Old Ale. Warm, flat, and left out to grow stale. 

“My apologies,” Gamble takes his seat by the hearth with a somber tone. For the horrible beverage or the assault from earlier, I could not determine what the apology was for...

“Don’t trouble yourself, Lt. As you said, you were following orders. We all have our part to play.”

“I meant for the ale. And for this,” he points toward the meal developing in the cast iron pot.

Ah. 

“I’m sure dinner will be just fine,” I say quickly in my attempt to recover.

“Oh it’s not dinner, Ma’am.”

My stomach displeased, “What is it?”

“Boiling water, Ma’am.”

Gamble dunks a tankard in the pot, carefully, “If I may demonstrate, Ma’am,” and he raises his hand, summoning me towards the round table. Making my way, a mere 7 steps from the bed, I’m able to determine that the entry door is about 6 paces from where I would be seated at the table, my chair being placed closer to the door.

He takes my hand in his. I’m briefly confused. He kisses it, too formally, before he releases his grasp and empties the tankard’s contents over the gentle skin. A scream erupts from my lungs, and my body quivers fiercely under the heat, my knees giving way, and I fall towards the ground. Gamble catches me before I am able to, easing me down to the floor boards. He pulls me into his arms, whispers, “Easy, easy.” He holds my head against his chest. I cry. Trembling against the pain. It grows and grows as the heat cooks the skin deeper and deeper still.

“At this point you’re probably wondering ‘why. why would he do such a thing’ especially in light of our conversation. Take it as a warning and a compliment because I don’t underestimate you, Ms. Washington. I saw you eyeing the room, watching the door, and counting steps. You’re smart, and you’ve been able to avoid detection this far so you are perfectly capable of undermining my entire mission here. But that’s not going to happen. I’m not going to worry about keeping you tied up, or fight with you throughout our trip with Major Tallmadge ferociously on our tails for your rescue. Mr. Andre’s order was to get you to New York. He never said anything about the condition in which you are to arrive.”

I can barely focus on his words. My ears ring with the dull ache in my head, with the red swelling of my hand. Focus. Breathe. Gamble pulls me up to my feet, and places me in the chair closest to the door.

“Now I figure I’d take the opportunity to ask you a few questions over supper, which I do have done up for you. Some quail I hunted earlier while you were asleep. It’s not what you’d have at home in your father’s fancy estate, I’m sure, but I think you’ll like it just the same. I’d appreciate your honesty in your responses and you have my word as a gentleman that I won’t make use of that pot again. I can’t promise that I won’t should you decide to be dishonest or unforthcoming.”

Ben is on his way. I knew it. Just as I knew the sun would rise again tomorrow, and the day after. Ben will find me, kill this sick son of a bitch, and bring me home. All of this will have been a distant memory, and Mr. Gamble would be just another man lost to history. For some strange reason, the thought of all this makes me laugh. And once I start, like a mad woman, I am not able to stop,“Oh I fully intend to tell you what’s on my mind. Every damn detail. But if you think that I would betray my father and my country because of some hot water, you offend my honor for you underestimate me greatly, Sir. My purpose is far greater than any pain or death any man can inflict. But, I welcome you to try while you still have the breath; before Major Tallmadge arrives and puts a bullet in your skull,” I toss back what ale remains in his cup. It slides down easy this time, and I grab the bottle with my unharmed hand to pour more.

“Those are strong words, Ms. Washington -- ”

“You will find that I am very much my father’s daughter.”

Gamble’s eyes widen and he looks physically disturbed by this. He stands abruptly, and jerks me up by my upper arm from where I sit, “Well, you wouldn’t mind then if I try to extract some information. Before the Major’s arrival… to test your ‘determination’ as it were. You’d satisfy my curiosity, greatly.”

The bottle still in hand I’m able to speak before swinging it into his head, watching the pieces break upon his face, “Go satisfy yourself, you bastard.”

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
